gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ RE: Hey Tom, I made a new archive for you, I hope you're okay with it that I did for you, if you don't like it, I'll put it back the way it was and delete that archive okay! Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate username + vandal Hi Tom. This user has been warned more than one time to change his username, he ignored the messages and continued to edit. Can you block him please? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, just after posting the message above, I saw this user vandalizing the page Z Games. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, now this guy and plus delete the image he uploaded. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) CNB Adminship Hi Tom. The request about how we will find the next admin on the Community Notice Board has been there for almost a month now. You said that we need Dan and Jeff to say what they think but they haven't said anything on it yet. What should we do? Also, the whole CNB is starting to get out-dated now by old requests that are still open. It needs cleaning up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 12:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 2003 Hi. I'm not trying to sound impatient or annoying but you still haven't replied to my message despite you were online. I'm just asking for your opinion/what you think about it. Original message: ---- Yes. *2003 Schedule Planner in game *Date converters *Hints in game. In the game, inside Bobcat Security building, there is a 2003 Schedule Planner next to the door where you keep hostages. There are christmas decorations all over the place. If GTA V takes place in August/September/October 2013, then the Prologue takes place in December 2003, exactly 9 years and 8/9/10 months. Also, Michael or Trevor say "almost 10 years ago" when they talk about the heist. More info here What confuses me is that the grave says 1968-2004 so I don't know but there is more evidence of 2003 than 2004 so I decided to add it. I'll try to ask on Mouthoff if they know anything about it." ---- 16:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : True. Another member also pointed out that the planner is also in a few places in LS so it's kinda hard to get everything solid. : I've sent a Mouthoff the other day, asking about the year in which the Prologue is set but I still haven't got a reply. How long does it take for R* to reply? It's my first time sending message to them so I don't know. : 17:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) User vandals two users just vandalized few pages Tom. I think Deepakgangahar is a sock of Deepak Raj, I wish Patrollers like me has a ability to use a block tool to use when new and old socks and vandals users are doing their stupid and idiotic ways cause they think the rules and policies here are "lame", "uptight" and strict", anyway, block those vandal users, thanks man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Leaked Info Hey Tom. A User just created a page called Pink Slips, a race type that has been leaked through an audio file. I was just wondering, do we still have the rule about no leaked info on the wiki that we had before GTA V was released because if we do then I'll go ahead and delete it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 17:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Corrections I did not actually know that Tommy did not fight in Vietnam. He was just locked up when it was still going on. I am sorry about that, I will do my research next time. TheSnake2 (talk) 00:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC)